Ichigo's Sacrifice
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: Based on the scene from Being Human. Ichigo makes a sacrifice for the sake of his friends. Slight IchiRuki. Implied IshiHime if you know Being Human. R&R!


**To put this one-shot into a nutshell...it's a Bleach version of one of the last scenes of Being Human season one. Not the American version- which is still awesome- but the British version. It's the scene in episode six when George traps Herrick in the room under the hospital. **

**I got the idea to do this from _sallythedestroyerofworlds23 _and her really cool Fic _Rescue Scene_, which is a Bleach version of one of the last scenes of the Disney movie _Tangled. _I've never seen that movie, but my girlfriend loves it and I read it because I was interested. It's a really cool Fic, you should check it out!**

**Before anyone says anything, this isn't just a carbon copy of what happens. I changed quite a few things to fit this format. I took out certain parts of the dialogue, changed a few words, and even took out an entire conversation. If you want to see how the original goes, yer just going to have to go watch Being Human!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters associated with the Anime/Manga. They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump Magazine. And I do not own Being Human or the characters or storyline within it. They belong to Toby Whithouse and BBC 3. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

_-Ichigo's Sacrifice-_

* * *

The room was very spacious, Aizen considered as he stepped inside the dimly lit basement storage room for _Karakura _Hospital. The walls were made of stone, jagged with sharp edges that could cause quite the scrape if one was not careful. Aizen gave no second thought as he stepped inside, his eyes adjusting the barely lit space fairly quickly- even for one of his kind. He walked inside the room and, instead of seeing the man he was expecting to see standing at the other side of the room, he saw nothing but more stone wall. He gave a slight frown, flexing his gloved fingers as he walked slowly further into the room, only to hear a loud clanging noise and the sound of a lock being put into place.

Aizen heard a footstep, and it wasn't until then that he could smell _it_. The smell of the forest and of horse stables. It grated against his senses and made him want to hurl, but he held it in, and turned to the person with a slight smile.

_The dog._

"We wanted to be quiet," Kurosaki Ichigo said, standing between Aizen and the newly locked door. "We just wanted a _normal_ life...we would have stayed hidden forever."

Aizen said nothing, just stared at the young orange haired twenty-two year old. Ichigo frowned at the bespectacled man's silence, and took a menacing step forward, raising his hand to point at him.

"You shouldn't have gone for Uryu," Ichigo said sternly. Aizen just tilted his head inquisitively, and Ichigo gave a wide, dark smirk. "It got _my_ attention."

[–]

Uryu and Orihime ran as fast as they could down the hospital hallway, pushing past the nurses and doctors and patients as they went. Uryu held a deep frown, his brow creased between his blue eyes, the glare from his glasses shielding them from the view of the passerby as they sped through the halls. Orihime was on his heels, looking frantic and scared as she ran with as much force as her legs could carry her with. She followed Uryu as he turned and pushed open a set of double doors that led into the stairway to the basement, but before they could go much further a voice called out to them, "Uryu!"

Uryu and Orihime turned as a raven haired woman ran up to them, looking flustered and huffed. Uryu recognized her instantly, and ran a step up towards her.

"Have you seen Ichigo?" Uryu asked in a panic.

Rukia's eyes widened slightly, and then she scowled. "No, I was about to ask you the same question." she said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him with intense violet eyes. "I need to talk to the idiot. He just left me a letter saying he's dumping me...he's 'finished' our relationship he says and...who are you exactly?" Rukia asked, raising a brow at Orihime.

Orihime raised her brows in surprise, and then put up a pleasant smile in greeting. "Oh, yes! I'm Orihime...I saw you at the house Rukia."

"What? No you didn't." Rukia said, furrowing her brows.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock. "Ah! Right! No, I didn't, I...uh..." she stammered.

Rukia shook her head. "Anyway," she said, turning back to Uryu. "When you see him you tell him we're not through _yet_. If he wants to break up with me, it'll have to be face-to-face!"

Uryu nodded, not wanting to talk any longer, and turned to keep running, when Rukia continued.

"And you tell him to stay the hell away from me!" she huffed. "Because if I see him..." she growled, and then shook her head violently. "No, wait, you tell him-"

"Rukia!" Uryu barked, cutting her off. She gaped at him in surprise, and he stared at her with a firm gaze. "Just stay here, okay? Where it's safe."

Rukia opened her mouth to question what he was talking about, but Uryu and Orihime didn't give her the chance as they both took off down the stairs and through the bottom door.

[–]

Ichigo could feel it coming. It was a tingle under his skin, a vibrating of his insides that raised his senses to full alert. He quickly tore off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, glaring hard at the brown haired man across the room at him. Aizen stared at Ichigo, raising a brow as he clenched his fists and squared his shoulders as he stared at Aizen. Aizen's brown eyes scanned over the boy's hard flesh, the tan skin of being out in the sun, and the four claw marks forever embedded into Ichigo's left shoulder.

"I don't know what you're hoping to achieve," Aizen said, smirking at the much, _much_ younger man. "You're just a silly little _dog_, and I'm the leader of the vampires. You could never hope to even _hurt_ me."

"We both know that's not true." Ichigo said, smiling dryly. "Because we're not talking about bullets or knives here, are we?"

Aizen's raised a brow. "Huh?"

Ichigo grinned, pointing to himself. "_I_ am the weapon."

Just then Ichigo jumped as the sound of feet came from the other side of the door and suddenly banging could be heard, followed by the voices of his two best friends.

"Ichigo!" Uryu and Orihime yelled at the same time, slamming their fists against the locked door. "Ichigo! You have to get out of there!" Uryu yelled.

"Ichigo! Please! We can help you, come on!" Orihime wailed.

"I don't think you thought this through," Aizen taunted, snickering at Ichigo as he turned to look at the door, through the peephole where he could see the shadows of his friends banging on the door. Ichigo could see Uryu's eye staring through at the two men inside the room, watching the scene unfold. "Once you touch me, you'll be crossing a line that you'll never be coming back from." He said, his face suddenly darkening as he stared at Ichigo. "Believe me, I know."

"_Open it from the inside,_" Ichigo heard Uryu whisper, and he turned to yell for them to stop but a sharp pain stabbed him in the gut and he bent over grunting, clenching his teeth and digging his nails into his palms to endure it.

"I-It's coming," Ichigo said, glaring at Aizen.

There was a gust of cold air, and the sound of something sizzling, and Ichigo's eyes widened as Orihime's voice spoke from directly behind him. "I'm sorry, Ichigo."

Ichigo spun around as Orihime unlocked the door and let Uryu inside, his eyes lighting up with shock and panic as he screamed out, "No!" just as Uryu came storming inside, a stern glare aimed directly at Aizen as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Uryu and Orihime moved to either side of Ichigo, both looking at Aizen as Ichigo, stared in horror at his two friends.

"So," Aizen said, catching Ichigo's attention. "A werewolf-" he looked at Ichigo, "-a ghost-" his gaze then turned to Orihime, "-and a vampire," his eyes finally settled on Uryu. "they decide to try to live like humans do. They get a house, a job, a TV...they make friends they will lie to, take lovers they will _infect. _In fact, the only part of humanity they successfully adopt is it's ability to deceive and destroy. All in all your little scheme has turned out to be a complete failure."

"And what about your plans?" Uryu asked, his intense blue eyes locked firmly on his maker. "How would you say they're working out right now?"

"Well," Aizen chuckled pleasantly, tilting his head upwards. "The fat lady isn't singing yet."

Just then Ichigo let loose a raw scream as he felt his bones and muscles tear and reform inside of him, his stomach burning as the acid began to double. He gritted his teeth together, forcing himself to stand even though he felt like his legs were jelly.

"Seems your little suicide bomber is about to go off." Aizen teased.

"Ichigo," Uryu moved closer to his orange haired friend to whisper. "Move away. Let Aizen come with me-"

"He's not going _anywhere_." Ichigo growled, clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Uryu scowled. "You can't come back from this. Once you give up that part of you, you'll never get it back."

"There's no one else who can do this," Ichigo said, then turned to his other friend. "Orihime, tell him."

Orihime looked uncertain for a second, looking between Ichigo and Uryu, and then back over to Aizen who just watched them with a bemused smile, his sinister brown eyes hidden behind his wide-brim glasses. She finally turned to Uryu, and nodded slightly. "I think he's right..." she said, sorrow shining in her eyes. "We should get out of here."

"I'd do as he says, Uryu," Aizen said mockingly. "We're both adults here. We can handle ourselves without you."

Uryu stared at Aizen, and then at Ichigo. "Can't you see? He's trying to make you something bad like him...it's all he can do-"

Another scream tore through Ichigo's throat, Aizen chuckling as both Uryu and Orihime winced at the sight of their friend in pain.

"I'd hurry up, if I were you." Aizen said. "The big bad wolf is on his way."

Uryu was about to retort, but Ichigo reached out and grabbed him by his coat, pulling himself up to Uryu's height and whispering sternly, "I know what I'm doing. Besides..." he clenched his teeth together, remnants of the last wave of pain still flitting through his system. Despite this, he gave a weak smile at his friend. "...I owe you."

The smile instantly fell from Aizen's face.

Uryu stared into Ichigo's determined amber eyes, a deep crease forming on his brow as he turned to look at Aizen, who was now frowning. He sucked in a large breath through his nose, and then began to back away towards the door, resignation now settling into his heart.

Ichigo turned back to Aizen, glaring as he saw Orihime moving to following Uryu out of the corner of his eye. But before she left, she turned back to Ichigo and whispered to him, "Thank you..."

Ichigo listened as the door was shut with a loud bang, and knew Uryu was pressed against the door to watch through the peephole to watch his maker perish. It only made sense that he would want to see this, so Ichigo said nothing as he glared at Aizen.

"And then there was one," Aizen said.

"Why aren't you scared?"

Aizen shrugged, turning away from Ichigo as he began to shed his gloves and coat. "As I walked here tonight I looked out over their city...and I was _humbled._ I saw my place in all of this, where I fitted in the ancient machine of life."

Ichigo doubled over as he felt a new wave of pain stack onto the already unbearable amount.

"You see," Aizen continued, undisturbed by Ichigo's outburst. "The secret of success is redefining your objectives." he said, hanging his coat with the gloves inside the pockets onto a rusty nail sticking out of the wall. "I thought I would lead. Turns out I was just the key."

Ichigo's screaming echoed throughout the room, the sound of his bones breaking loud in everyone's ears as he fell to his knees, unable to stand any longer as the muscle in his legs tore, rendering him immobile.

"The world was almost won by such an ape," Aizen said loudly over Ichigo's screaming. "But the nations put him where his kind belongs."

Ichigo could feel his gums going numb, his jaw popping and the area of bone behind his nose crackling as he felt his teeth part to make room for the long fangs that sprouted forth inside of his mouth.

"Do not rejoice too soon at your escape," Aizen went on. "The womb he crawled from is still going strong."

Aizen stepped towards Ichigo as he writhed on the ground, shaking violently as pain ruptured his body, his DNA sequence being reassembled to fit another being- one Ichigo had despised for so long but was now making use of.

"I am the beginning," Aizen said, not flinching in the slightest as Ichigo screamed in his face as his skin began to crawl with little russet hairs and his amber eyes changed to a glowing gold. "There will be more after me. A year, a decade from now...this land is ours, and we have all the time in the world."

[–]

"What is going on?"

Uryu and Orihime turned away from the peephole in shock as Rukia came running from around the corner, her mouth set in a deep frown as she found the two of them looking flustered and terrified by her appearance.

"Err...Rukia..." Orihime sputtered, trying to find something to say, but was quickly cut off as another one of Ichigo's agonized yells came from within the room.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's eyes widened in recognition.

"Rukia, it's not safe!" Orihime tried to plead, but Rukia pushed past her and Uryu and looked into the peephole at the scene inside.

[–]

Ichigo wheezed, his throat tightening as every cell in his body lit on fire. Agony mixed with despair spread through him at this terrible, terrible process. But it was familiar; he had gone through this very painful experience countless times over the past two years, and he had always survived it. And he would survive this one. He couldn't say the same for everyone...

He felt his knuckles pop, his fingers going numb as he watched his fingernails begin to elongate and sharpen to a fine point. He stared at the claws, panting as he stood on his hands and knees under Aizen, fatigue starting to settle in from enduring all of this pain. But he couldn't pass out, nor could he die. The curse wouldn't let him. It wanted him to experience _every_ _dreadful second_. It didn't want him to have a reprieve, but to suffer.

"_What's happening to him?_" a voice outside the door said, and Ichigo frowned as he recognized the voice faintly, but before he could remember who it belonged to, Aizen continued with his speech.

"Uryu was right," he said, leaning down over Ichigo with a wide, taunting smirk. "There's no difference between you and me now. Your ridiculous naïve morality, your last shred of humanity...you lose it tonight."

Ichigo heard a loud click, and then the sound of the door swinging open as that familiar voice cried out in worry, "Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Rukia run up behind him and grab his shoulder, and in his panic he swung his arm and shoved her back, hearing her scream as she flew back into Uryu's arms. The two fell back against the wall, and Ichigo looked up into his former girlfriend's beautiful violet eyes and felt his heart race in horror.

"Get her out!" Ichigo demanded. "_Get her out!_"

Aizen looked up at Rukia, who was paralyzed to the spot by Ichigo's glowing eyes. He snorted, and then turned his gaze by to Ichigo. "I realize now that was my role." he said roughly, throwing away his taunting demeanor for a more gruff tone. "If I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me."

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" Ichigo said, turning to Aizen, pushing himself up onto his knees. Aizen raised a brow, and Ichigo grinned lightly as he spoke, "Humanity is about love, and sacrifice. This doesn't rob me of my humanity..."

Everyone watched as Ichigo pushed his clawed hands down onto the ground and launched himself up on his feet, staring at Aizen with a wide, sharp toothed smile. "It _proves _it."

Rukia gasped as Ichigo let loose a horrible scream, his voice distorted monstrously as he threw his head back and wailed, falling back down onto his knees as his skin turned beat red and the sound of his bones snapping rang through her ears. She watched as he fell to the ground, his jeans ripping as he began to grow in size and girth. She felt tears welling up at the corners of her eyes as she watched her lover in such agony, but before she could do or say anything to try and help a hand reached out and pulled her away from the wall towards the door. She looked up at the auburn haired woman -Orihime was her name, right?- and felt her yank her back outside of the room, Uryu close behind.

The door slammed, and Ichigo felt much more at ease.

Aizen did nothing but take a slow step back as Ichigo roared, his spine pressing outwards against his skin and his shoulder blades doing the same. He felt his chest broaden, the length of his arms increase to make way for new muscle to appear on his biceps. His spiky orange hair began to darken to a more reddish color, spreading down his face and neck as little hairs grew in patches along his torso. His vision blurred, and he felt a horrible crack inside of his jaw and forehead, seeing more than feeling the two area distending forward into a snout.

Aizen watched the whole process, his face finally setting into an expression of slight fear as he watched the once weaker-than-him boy transform into the only creature capable of killing a vampire without any aid.

The beast stood tall, covered in shaggy russet colored fur. It stood at least a good few inches taller than its human half, lined with bulging muscle that rippled under its skin as it snorted and took in its surroundings, an expression of anger permanently etched onto its face. Its eyes locked onto Aizen, giving a curl of its lips before throwing back its heavy head and howling into the air to announce its arrival.

Aizen stepped back, his face now covered in the fear he had been feeling inside. His death stood a few feet in front of him, something he thought he would never, _ever_ see.

The werewolf began to circle him now, snarling and barring its fangs as spittle dripped from between its rubbery lips. Aizen moved away from the beast, breathing hard as he braced himself for what was to come.

"Do it..." he whispered, clenching his fists, staring at the horrible monster in front of him. "Do it..." he said again.

The beast did nothing, just continued to circle him and relish in his delicious fear.

"Come on, you fucking freak!" Aizen yelled. "_Do it!_"

The beast howled, pouncing.

[–]

Rukia watched in horror as the werewolf tore into Aizen with his sharp fangs and claws, ripping through his shirt to splatter blood across the walls and to tear away his flesh. Aizen's screams echoed into the air, his glasses being crushed under the beast's massive foot as it crashed down on top of him, eating his face off.

Rukia watched the whole scene, her eyes wide and her heart hammering against her ribcage. That was...Ichigo? But how? What was he? Why had he turned into that..._thing?_

She turned to Uryu and Orihime, gauging their reactions to this, and all she saw was resignation and sorrow. They knew what was happening in there, and were not afraid- just _defeated_.

The sounds of Aizen's screaming began to die away, and Rukia returned her gaze to the peephole where she watched the creature continue to devour on the man's flesh, blood dripping from his teeth and coating its torso in a mist. It snorted, turning away from the now dead man to sniff the air. Its glowing eyes settled on the door, and Rukia knew what it was about to do.

"He's coming..." she said, stepping back from the door.

The beast growled, and then roared as it lunged for the door. Fear now struck Uryu and Orihime as they quickly fell back against the door to keep it closed as the beast raged against it, trying to break free.

"We can't hold it for long!" Uryu said, pushing with all of his strength against the door. He looked up at Rukia, fear evident in his cold blue eyes. "Hit the fire alarm! We need to evacuate the hospital!"

Rukia couldn't move. She was too stunned by what was happening.

"Go! Get out of here!" Orihime yelled, pushing back against the door with all of her weight.

Rukia just watched as the two struggled to keep the ravenous werewolf inside the room, her fingers feeling cold from the fear she could feel building inside of her. All of this, everything was just too much for her. It felt like her whole world was crashing down on top of her. Everything she knew about life...about humanity...it was all wrong.

Suddenly, the door stopped rocking on its hinges, and Uryu and Orihime looked up in confusion as they listened to the beast snort and give a slight rumble. Rukia didn't know what caused her to do it, didn't know why on Earth she'd ever do such a stupid thing, but she began to slowly step towards the door, staring through the peephole into the room at the beast.

She was met with the large, golden stare of the werewolf as it leaned against the door. It stared at her through the other side of the peephole, looking deep into her violet eyes with an intense gaze. She felt chills run down her spine, something deep inside whispering that everything would be just fine...because Ichigo would never hurt her.

And this was Ichigo.

The beast began to pull away from the door, sated from its rage, not once even attempting to break free for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I know the ending is a little rushed, and I am very sorry for that! I was going to do the next scene, when George and Nina (Ichigo and Rukia) talked about what happened the night before but I felt that it was too brief and kind of pointless. Especially since you'd have to know what happened earlier in the series to get what they're talking about. **

**It was fun writing this! This scene haunts me it was so chilling in the show. I've watched it on YouTube a hundred times! I swear! **

**Like I said, this isn't just a copy. I've changed it a bit so it isn't considered just copy-and-paste. So I hope you enjoyed this, and my biggest hope is that you liked this enough to decide to watch the show! It's my most favorite show ever! **

**And before says anything...I can't do a full story based on Being Human because someone else already has. _HarunoRin_ did a fantastic job making a Bleach version of Being Human! The couples are IchiRuki and IshiHime. Just like in this Fic! (If you've seen the show, you'll understand the subtle, VERY subtle IshiHime implications.) You should check it out! It's titled _Being Human_ obviously.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
